


【授权翻译】停下来闻闻大蒜 Stop and smell the garlic

by crispybat17



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluffy, Humor, M/M, Oblivious!Arthur, Vampires, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27835801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crispybat17/pseuds/crispybat17
Summary: So Arthur's boyfriend is a little bit strange: he doesn't eat garlic, and doesn't go out in the sun. But Arthur would definitely have noticed if there was something supernatural going on, and Merlin is simply not competent enough to keep secrets. Right?所以亚瑟的男朋友有点奇怪，他不吃大蒜、也不晒太阳。但是如果有什么超自然的事情正在发生，那亚瑟肯定会注意到的，毕竟梅林根本没有能力保守秘密，对不？
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Kudos: 13





	【授权翻译】停下来闻闻大蒜 Stop and smell the garlic

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Stop and Smell the Garlic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/304582) by [itachitachi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/itachitachi/pseuds/itachitachi). 



> Thanks to the author for her generous authorization!

“呃我滴个神哪，”亚瑟惊恐地看到沙发上的梅林轻咬住一个陌生女孩的脖子——她正坐梅林的大腿上呢。他大叫起来，“你背叛了我？！”

+

亚瑟认识梅林大概有一年了。他们是在去年冬天遇见的。当时，他像往常一样，在上完晚课后从城市公园抄近路回家。梅林坐在水池边的长椅上，时不时洒下一把面包屑喂鸭子，尽管那只鸭子正把头埋在翅膀底下，在路边的草丛里睡着觉。

他默默地看着那个男人用面包屑污染水池好几分钟，然后说道：“你知道吗，鸭子不是夜行动物。”他本来不想说什么，但那个人回过头来冲他微笑。

“我知道。”梅林说，“但你也不知道它是不是想来点宵夜。”

“但才九点，老兄。”亚瑟说。

“你可以叫我梅林。”梅林说，然后他拍拍身旁的长凳，“你看起来饿了，我有三明治，要吗？”

这就是亚瑟和梅林相遇的故事。而在听到这个故事后，茉嘉娜尖叫着告诉亚瑟在公园里接受陌生人的食物有多危险，但当她见过梅林后，她又尖叫着告诉梅林如果亚瑟是个连环杀手，梅林就不应该给他食物，那太危险了。

是啊，只需要见上梅林一面。亚瑟相当肯定每个人都注定会被梅林俘虏，当然不止是他。

+

梅林从女孩的脖颈间挣脱开来，惊恐地盯着亚瑟。但他并没有被吓到，因为亚瑟的恐惧是他的十倍，因为梅林的嘴从女孩的脖子上抬起而上面还沾满了鲜血。

那女孩的血。

来自女孩的脖子。

“你是个食人魔!”亚瑟尖叫起来。

+

梅林身材瘦高、脸色苍白，有着灿烂的笑容，当他笑起来时，那笑容几乎占据了他的整个脸庞。大多数晚上，他在亚瑟回家路上的一家二十四小时商店里上夜班，另外一些晚上，则坐在公园的水池旁。他似乎很喜欢那个水池，而不知道为什么，亚瑟从来没有问过原因。或者说，他曾问过一次，但事情却演变成了亚瑟直截了当地对梅林说“那相当地令人毛骨悚然”，而梅林看起来不太高兴，然后拒绝给亚瑟他做的三明治，里面夹着冷火腿和意大利腊肠，还有泡菜、胡椒和芥末。

三明治是梅林的专长。亚瑟不太确定他为什么如此爱做三明治，但他总是碰巧有一个三明治来给亚瑟，并且总是不同的口味。亚瑟有一半的把握，梅林创造了某种三明治语言，并试图通过它与亚瑟交流；每当亚瑟开始吃东西的时候，梅林总是专注地看着，仿佛试图在亚瑟咀嚼时把信息传递到他的大脑。

如果换成别人，这可能会让亚瑟感到毛骨悚然。但梅林，他既古怪又可爱。他在路灯下总是很苍白，长着一对滑稽的大耳朵，亚瑟常常忍不住想要拨弄它们。他的腿很长——亚瑟从前没有意识到这点，直到一个晚上，他把梅林推倒在长椅的另一边，让他摔了个四脚朝天。他最终扶着梅林站了起来，但他还是忍不住盯着梅林身上那些不合适的部位猛瞧，比如他的手腕、屁股还有乱糟糟的头发。以及他的嘴唇。

梅林发现了他在看，然后露出微笑。

+

“呃我滴个神哪，你是个食人魔。”亚瑟喃喃地，抓着被卡住的门把手，“你是个食人魔，你还把门卡住了，所以我逃不了了，你要吃掉我。”

“我不是食人魔。”梅林坚称。他在过去的几分钟里一直否认，但这显然是个丑陋的谎言。老天，他正在吃那个女孩！他的下巴和衬衫擦过的地方还沾着血迹。亚瑟需要赶快逃跑，否则就会变成梅林的盘中餐。对于一个食人魔来说，他一定比那个女孩更合胃口。他的骨头上有肉。肌肉。

亚瑟深吸一口气，转身背对那扇破门。他举起拳头，对梅林说：“我会战斗，直到我死去。”

“这一切太荒谬了。”沙发上的女孩终于说道。

亚瑟跳了起来——他以为她躺在那儿已经死了，但显然梅林不是一个高效的食人魔，因为她还活着。“梅林，快点告诉他。”

梅林吞咽了一声。“我没什么好说的。”他说。

“梅林。”她严厉地说。梅林畏缩了。

“如果你要告诉我你是一个食人魔，那我早就搞清楚了。”亚瑟说，“我又不蠢，你知道，我和其他人一样善于观察。”

+

有一个晚上，亚瑟像往常一样在天擦黑很久后来公园找梅林。这一次他没拿晚课当借口来解释他的出现。他汗湿的手里抓着一袋三明治。

“我做的。”亚瑟说，打开装三明治的袋子，放在他们中间的长凳上，并试探地递给梅林一个，“我不知道你喜欢在三明治里加什么，但你做过各种各样的三明治，所以我想也许你吃鸡肉…”

梅林拿了一个，满怀喜悦的样子像是这世上再没有能更让他高兴的事了。他咬下一口，咀嚼了一阵。然后他停住了。

“亚瑟。”他慢慢地说，“你有没有在三明治里放大蒜？”

亚瑟后来道歉了，悲伤地盯着突如其来遍布梅林可爱脸庞的荨麻疹。他从不知道有人会对大蒜过敏。但好吧。你不会知道的。

他久久地盯着梅林的脸，直到梅林说，“噢，我不知道你还在等什么。”然后抓着亚瑟的肩膀，吻了他。

那是个完美的吻，尝起来只有一点点大蒜味。

+

“吃人是你在第一次约会前就该提到的事，梅林。”亚瑟说，“如果我知道，我就不会和你上床了。我绝不会让你用嘴—”

那个女孩咳了一声。

“你能停下吗？”梅林生气地对亚瑟说，“我不是食人魔。”

“好极了。我真好奇，”亚瑟说，抱起双臂，“那么你怎么解释咬脖子的行为呢，我好奇得快死了。”

+

亚瑟曾想要邀请梅林在阳光明媚的日子里去爬山，但梅林坚持说他不擅长爬山，并且由于夜班他要在白天补觉。所以他们就只是做爱，做了很多次。有些日子他们去电影院。有些日子他们去公园。另一些日子他们本打算去电影院和公园，但最终却在走廊上亲热了起来，然后又回到了床上。

他想知道梅林在阳光下的样子，他那么苍白，可能会被晒得像只通红的龙虾。他想知道阳光和梅林的笑脸究竟哪一个更加炫目。

一年之中，他从未在白天见过梅林并不是件奇怪的事。毕竟，梅林得上夜班。他们已经习惯如此，又懒得去改变它。仅此而已。

+

“噢，”亚瑟说，“不，不，你不可能是。这说不通。”

“是啊。”梅林表示同意。

“这只是…”亚瑟说，“你不可能——你怎么可能是——”

“吸血鬼？”梅林说。

+

“我有点不对劲。”梅林在黑暗中承认道，从枕头的另一边温柔地抚过亚瑟的嘴唇。

“你怎么了？”亚瑟哼了一声。梅林是他所见过的最奇怪的人。

梅林皱眉，迅速地用手指撕下了亚瑟下唇上的一块裂痕。

“嗷！”亚瑟痛叫一声，拍开了他的手。随着震惊慢慢消退，更深的疼痛开始涌上来，他喘着粗气，“梅林，你这个——你到底在做什么？你可以和你的性福生活说再见了，在你的——”

但梅林随即拿开了他的手，低头亲吻他，吻遍亚瑟唇上沾满的血珠，把它们都舔掉。然后他开始吮吸亚瑟的伤口，这真操蛋，亚瑟从喉咙深处发出一种奇怪的哼声。他的嘴里尝到一丝血腥味，那味道还不错。

他的嘴唇抽搐了一下，梅林轻轻地舔着，发出愉快地哼声。

+

“噢，上帝。”亚瑟说，他的膝盖在发抖。

在他意识到自己需要支撑之前，梅林用一只胳膊搂住了他的腰。他靠在亚瑟身侧，那么的温暖。吸血鬼不应该是温暖的，对吧？还有那些甜蜜的、愉悦的、感觉好到难以置信的性爱？

“你不是吸血鬼。”亚瑟坚定地对梅林说。

梅林叹了口气，吻上他的脖子。他的牙齿有些擦刮到亚瑟的皮肤了。

“哦，妈的。”亚瑟说，他的膝盖又抖了一下。“你是个吸血鬼。”

+

亚瑟注意到梅林在一件事上很奇怪，那就是他冰箱里东西总是那么少。他把这归因于梅林和他一样是个单身汉（直到最近），但事实上，考虑到这一点，亚瑟认为梅林的冰箱里应该多点即食食品，而不是像牛排和蔬菜这样的东西。

“我敢打赌，你根本不吃那些牛排。”亚瑟说，“你就跟一具骷髅似的。我赌它们只是摆摆样子。”

“我吃的。”梅林说，“它们富含铁元素，对我很有好处。”

+

“我们需要制定一些基本规则。”当沙发上的女孩（她的名字是芙蕾雅）喝掉一瓶水并终于回家后，亚瑟说，“首先，你再也不能给我口交了。”

“什么？！”梅林惊叫道。

“相信我，我也不愿意这样。”亚瑟蛮不情愿地说。

“亚瑟，这没道理。”梅林说，“是因为我的牙齿吗？如果你以前和它们没有过节的话，我不明白怎么会——”

“第二，”亚瑟无视了他，“不准背叛我。”

梅林畏缩了一下，转过头去。“对不起，”他说，“我不是故意让你…”

“让我发现？”亚瑟问。

“我没有背叛你。”梅林说，“我必须进食，亚瑟。我做不到。芙蕾雅帮助我很长时间了。”

“多长时间？”亚瑟问。

梅林不安地转过来。“大概四十年？”

亚瑟的心脏在胸膛里愤怒地跳动着。“我猜她对你来说很重要，是吗？那我又是什么，梅林？你为什么要和我在一起？我是你的——炮友吗？只为了做爱？因为我相信她也不介意帮你做那件事——”

“不是的，”梅林抓着亚瑟的手腕，“亚瑟，不是的，我喜欢你，我太喜欢你了。”

“那你为什么不让我……”亚瑟打断他。

梅林盯着他。

它在亚瑟的胸膛里流窜得太快了，以至于他没法把它压下去。“让我来，”话就这么从他嘴里溜了出来，“我想要这么做。”

梅林一言不发。

“不行吗？”亚瑟说。在一阵长久的沉默之后，他的希望破灭了。“好吧，没关系。我不介意我作为一顿饭的选择来说无法吸引你。一点也不，事实上，这样可能更安全。”

梅林捏了一下他的手腕，亚瑟想象着他的脉搏在梅林的手指间跳动。

“是的，这样更安全。”梅林同意道，垂下眼睛，“不幸的是，你一直对我很有吸引力。几乎在所有的方面都是如此。”

“哦，”亚瑟说，语气急促。然后他慢慢地咧开一个笑容，带着一点点的得意，“真的吗？关于我的一切都很吸引人？”

“显然，除了你的性格以外。”梅林说，“这部分可能还需要改进。”

+

有好几次亚瑟邀请梅林出去，但他都不能来。有好几次亚瑟打电话给梅林，但他都不接。有时候亚瑟会问：“你在哪儿啊？”而梅林回答说：“读书俱乐部。”

有一次，亚瑟突然想去梅林的公寓，在他上楼时，一个脸色苍白的女孩从他身边路过。他来到梅林的门前，梅林为他打开门时，红润的脸蛋上充满了讶异。

亚瑟从来没想到过，他为什么要想呢？

+

那个晚上，他们没有做爱，只是睡在一起，穿着短裤躺在床单底下。亚瑟耐心地等待着，直到梅林安静下来，呼吸带着深沉的睡意。他从床上爬起来，在大厅的橱柜里找到手电，然后回到卧室，小心翼翼地拨开羽绒被，照向梅林苍白的、裸露的胸膛。

它没有在光线下闪闪发亮。

“你在干什么？”梅林问道。亚瑟抬头，发现梅林正低头看着他。他们互相凝视了两秒钟，亚瑟摸索着匆忙关掉了手电。

“没什么，”亚瑟说着飞快地钻回床上，把手电扔开，“继续睡吧。”

“你知道我实际上不睡觉的，”梅林说，“是吧？”

“白天也不睡吗？”亚瑟问，“在棺材里？”

“不睡，也没有棺材。”梅林说。

“哦。”亚瑟说。

梅林好奇地盯着他看，问道：“亚瑟，你是不是想用手电看看我会不会像那些可笑的、编出来的故事里一样闪闪发光—”

“不，”亚瑟赶紧说，“我怎么会做这种傻事呢？我不会这么干的。”

“emmm,”梅林说，“如果你能对口交的事松口，我就假装相信你。”

+

梅林的公寓很小，和一排房子一起挤在一栋狭小的建筑里。公寓后方只有两扇小窗户，上面总是挂着厚厚的蓝色窗帘。太阳甚至不能透过边缘漏进来。

一天早晨，亚瑟试图拉开窗帘，却发现窗户被用木板严严实实地从外面钉住了。

在木板的内测，有人用签字笔和水彩画了一个阳光灿烂的山坡，画面布满明亮的蓝色、黄色和绿色，还有红色的点点花朵。这和在窗外看到的单调宽阔的小巷截然不同，洋溢着过分耀眼的乐观主义。画在太阳上的笑脸是可怕的，却又恰如其分的最后一笔。

只有梅林能做到。亚瑟转动眼睛，拉开了窗帘。

+

“难道你都不想问问会不会痛吗？”当亚瑟小心翼翼地把背靠在梅林胸前，朝他露出脖子时，梅林安静地问道。

“你连一只苍蝇都伤不了，梅林。”亚瑟捏了捏梅林的手。他没有说的是：我不在乎会不会痛。

-Fin-


End file.
